


The jaguar and the she wolf

by ExplodingWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Kate Argent, F/F, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingWolf/pseuds/ExplodingWolf
Summary: What if Kate and Erica never died. And Kate weren't as big of an asshole as she was. And what if our blonde she wolf interacts with Kate in a secret relationship?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Beacon Hills High school.  
Well at least for everyone whose name wasn’t Erica Reyes.  
Erica was tired and have been fighting with the pack almost the whole weekend.  
If it wasn't Scott’s nagging on his problems with Allison, it was Issac not being able to find his favorite scarf. Erica was officially done with their shit.  
And don’t get her started with Derek. She has been so pissed at him that they ended with a huge fight this morning and Erica is no looking toward to go home.  
And yeah her parents has finally kicked her out so she is living at Derek’s.

“Hi Erica”  
Erica’s thoughts are interrupted by Allison.  
“Oh hi Allison, what’s up?”  
Allison smiles, damn why is she so cute?  
“It’s pretty okay, things is a bit rough with Scott thought”  
Erica rolls her eyes.  
“Yeah what has he done?”  
Erica sits down on a bench and Allison joins her.  
She faces Erica.  
“He won’t accept that I like hanging out with my aunt! I mean I know she has done a lot of bad things but I love her still”  
Erica widens her eyes.  
“Erm Kate? Yeah I don’t have a problem with her but she haven't really done me anything. So yeah”  
Allison smiles.  
“That makes me so happy, she is actually picking me up. Do you wanna meet her and hang out with us?”  
Erica jumps up from her seat.  
“Oh I would love to Allison, but I have stuff I need to help the pack with you know”  
“Like what?”  
Oh fuck. Erica freezes on her spot. Not that voice.  
She turns around and stares right into Kate Argent’s face.  
“Hi Kate, just normal stuff”  
Kate laughs and nobs.  
Erica grabs her bag and walks out of the school.  
“Oh fuck that was close”  
She starts walking to Derek’s home, or is it hers now aswell?  
Erica shakes her head to clear it.  
Suddenly she feels an hand grab her and pull her out of the way.  
“Kate!”  
She stares into Kate’s green eyes.  
“Hi she wolf”  
Kate smiles her wicked smile.  
Erica tries to push Kate off of her.  
“Kate please we can’t do this in public”  
Erica should be stronger than Kate but she is not even close.  
“Why not getting tired of me? Oh wait, yeah you are my bitch so you can’t get tired of me”  
Erica sighs at Kate.  
“Kate it is not that, but you know we can’t. Derek would kill you and then he would kill me. Please just let me go”  
Kate rolls her eyes but loosens her grip on Erica.  
“Fine”  
Erica walks away from Kate and hurries home.

And if her day could not be worse Derek is right before her when she opens the door.  
“What” she snarls  
Derek’s eyes bleeds into red, showing of his alpha side.  
But Erica is not afraid of him.  
She starts growling at Derek.  
“Erica back down”  
“No! You have been an asshole this whole weekend and I am tired of it!”  
The atmosphere changes around them.  
No other of the pack members has ever talked against Derek. But Erica is the only girl and she needs to show her place.  
Derek growls back at her.  
“Go to your room”  
“Oh are you my dad now! Screw you!”  
Now the whole pack is looking at them.  
Oh fuck, god why  
Erica storms off up into her room and slams the door.  
Being the only female werewolf is hard.  
She lays down on her bed and takes a deep breath.  
In this times she really wish she could tell her feelings for Kate.  
But they agreed on only being fuck buddies or whatever they are.  
But Erica has started growing more feelings for Kate, but she is not fully trusting her.  
Erica grabs her phone and starts scrolling through her text.  
One from mom, three from Issac and one from Kate.  
Oh this can be fun.  
_Come and join me, club 10 PM_.  
Erica grins.  
Hell yes.  
She looks at the clock.  
9.30 PM  
Erica strips and takes one of her favorite skin tight dresses and favorite studded high heels.  
She opens her window and jumps out.  
This is going to be fun.

_TBH….._


	2. Chapter 2

The club is dark except the flashing lights. The music is pumping.  
And Erica loves it. She feels right at home.  
Usually she would scan for someone to dance with but she has more important business to attend to. She knows right away Kate is most likely at the bar so that’s where she is going.  
Erica walks through the crowd, she knows people are staring and she loves the attention.  
She sits down on one of the bar chairs.  
“Hi beauty what do you want?”  
Cute, but not her type.  
“A pink lady”  
The bartender nods.  
Erica looks around for Kate. She sighs, maybe she changed her mind.  
The bartender give Erica her drink and she accepts it happily.  
She suddenly feels warm hands on her hips.  
The scent flows through her and she relaxes.  
“Hi kitty”  
Erica grins.  
Kate moves Erica’s hair away from her neck and gives it a kiss.  
“So you decided to come after all?”  
Kate sits down beside Erica and orders her own drink.  
“Of course, I needed to get out of the house”  
Kate laughs lightly.  
“Do you enjoy living with.. Them”  
Erica turns and watches Kate’s face.  
“Behave, I am one of ‘them’” She takes her drink and tastes it.  
Kate studies Erica closely.  
“Not really. There is something different with you”  
Erica snorts a laugh and shakes her head.  
“Like what, my epilepsy?” She takes another sip from her glass.  
Kate shakes her head.  
“You know it is not that” she takes her own drink and tastes it.  
Erica looks at Kate. She is good looking and she even dressed up for this.  
She turns her head to the dance floor and grins.  
She stands up and walks over to the dance floor.  
It’s her song and she just need blow off some steam.  
She slowly starts moving her hips to the beat, she can feel Kate’s eyes looking at her.  
Erica know she can dance and she has confident.  
She suddenly feels a pair of hands on her waist and she knows it is not Kate’s.  
She slowly start turning around when she smells Kate’s familiar scent.  
“Back off! She is mine”  
Kate grabs her hips and starts dancing against Erica’s body.  
Erica lays her head back against Kate’s shoulder.  
“Oh did someone touch something that was kitty’s” She laughs.  
“Shut up she wolf” Kate whispers in her ear.  
Erica loves feeling Kate’s body against her and she knows Kate dose too.  
She turns around so they are facing each other while they dance.  
Erica starts kissing Kate’s neck. Leaving love bites all over it.  
Kate’s hands goes from Erica’s waist to her ass.  
Erica laughs slightly. They might not be an officially relationship but they sure do put out that they own each other. Erica grabs Kate’s hand and drags her off to a more calm part of the club with small cosy couches. She pushes Kate down onto one and sits down beside her.  
“Did I get you all that worked up” Kate laughs and grabs Erica by her waist so that she moves closer to Kate.  
“Maybe~” Erica laughs and kisses Kate’s lips. Kate hums into her lips and kisses back.  
Kate moves her hand up over Erica’s leg and up towards her thigh.  
Suddenly Erica feels her phone vibrate.  
“Fuck” She says when she breaks the kiss.  
Erica takes up her phone and starts reading the text.  
Kate takes this opportunity to attack Erica’s neck with love bites.  
Erica moans and leans against Kate.  
“Oh fuck Kate” She moans again.  
Erica’s phone rings. She looks who it is. Oh hell it’s Issac.  
She pushes to answer.  
“Issac what is wrong?”  
“Erica, Derek is pissed and he is thinking about going up to your room.”  
Issac sounds nervous. He is like her brother and would do anything for her.  
“I am on my way, keep him busy”  
She ends the call. She turns to Kate and smiles sadly.  
Kate shakes her head and smiles.  
“It’s okay, I will meet you tomorrow any way. Go home”  
Erica grabs Kate’s neck and kisses her before she stands up.  
Erica runs out of the club and hurries home.  
One of the positive things with being a werewolf.  
She runs into the woods and when she is nearing the house she slows down.  
She jumps up to her window and crawls inside.  
“Call me catwoman”  
She takes off her dress and heels, and puts on a oversized shirt to sleep in.  
And just in time, someone knocks on her door.  
Erica rolls her eyes.  
“Come in” Derek opens the door and looks at Erica.  
“Do you want to explain why you acted this way today or am I just going to assume you are a bitch”  
Erica snorts and turns to Derek.  
“Assume whatever you want Alpha~ I am not telling you anything”  
Dereks shakes his head and looks at Erica’s neck.  
He walks over to her and moves her hair away from her neck.  
“Who is it?” He smiles darkly.  
She slaps his hand away.  
“None of your business who I have fun with. Now get out”  
Derek laughs and walks out of Erica’s room but before he closes the door he looks back at Erica.  
“I will know who it is Erica, because you are my beta” with that he closes the door.  
Erica lays down and grabs her phone one last time.  
She reads a text message and smiles.  
_I will see you soon and we will continue this baby_

_TBH_


	3. Chapter 3

Erica has not been this happy in quite some days.  
Kate makes everything better, well almost everything.  
Erica gets up from her bed and stretch.  
She grabs her phone and heads downstairs.  
Derek is nowhere near and Isaac is at the dinner table.  
She grabs some breakfast and sits down with Isaac.  
Isaac looks at Erica and smiles.  
“Hi, what happend last night? You made Derek really pissed”  
Erica sighs and looks at Isaac.  
“Erm.. I am meeting someone”  
Isaac grins and leans closer to Erica.  
“Spill the truth, who is he~” “  
Erica laughs at Isaac and shakes her head.  
“Well it is not a he, it’s a she”  
She grins at Isaac facial expression.  
“Who is she? Come on tell me”  
He whines at Erica.  
Erica looks around them so Derek is nowhere to be seen. And looks back at Issac.  
“You have to promise that you won’t tell Derek. Promise”  
Isaac nods and moves even closer to Erica.  
“It’s Kate Argent. And if you tell Derek I will kill you”  
Isaac swallows nervously and nods at Erica once more.  
Erica smiles wickedly, one of the things she has gotten from Kate.  
She walks up to her room to get ready.

And she is back at school, why is she even in this hellhole? Good question.  
Erica’s locker is like her life at the moment, messy and dark.  
She smells something like testosterone and less brain cells, that must be a guy from the lacross team.  
“Hi Erica, wanna join me tonight for some ‘fun’” Erica looks from her locker to the wandering testosterone. She looks at him up and down.  
“No, I do have some standards. Oh and I am not available.”  
The asshole presses Erica into her locker.  
“Come on, we all know you can’t keep a person in your life”  
Erica looks at him and growls.  
“Well this one is here to stay so back off!”  
She pushes the asshole of her and slams her locker shut.  
She walks with quick steps away from the guy.  
“Erica!” Isaac comes up behind her.  
“Oh! Hi Isaac what’s up?”  
Isaac shrugs his shoulders.  
“Nothing much, how about you?”  
Erica looks at Isaac’s neck were his scarf shows a bit of skin.  
“You have a hickey! Your lier, who is it?”  
She grabs Isaac’s scarf and smells it. She grins.  
“Oh, so I am not the only one who has a older lover”  
Isaac blushes up to his ears.  
“Don’t tell Derek, he won’t accept me and Peter”  
Erica smiles and hugs Issac .  
“I promise, it will be our dirty little secret”  
Isaac grins and pushes Erica lightly.  
They both starts to laugh.  
“What is your subject?” Isaac asks.  
“English, you?” Erica looks at him.  
“Same”

They walk with each other to the classroom.  
Erica feels her phone vibrate, she takes up it.  
*The house is available tonight. Join me*  
Erica grins.  
*I will, see you soon ;3;*  
Isaac looks over Erica’s shoulder to her phone,  
“So that is what you guys do?” Erica looks at Isaac and laughs.  
“No we usually hang out and talk, and have sex”  
Isaac chokes on his own spit.  
“You do what!!!” Erica laughs at him.  
“It’s normal Isaac. I am pretty sure that you do that with Peter too”

She winks at him and sits down at her desk.  
Even with the transformation she still likes school and most of the subjects.  
Still not a fan of PE thought.  
The teacher hands out a test for the class to make.  
Erica takes the test and reads what it is about. She grins.  
Easy peasy. And after this she is free.  
She starts writing the test and after 30 minutes she is done before everyone else.  
Erica hands in the test and walks out of the class.  
She looks outside and sees Kate’s car. Erica grins and runs out to the parking lot.  
She opens the door and jumps inside. She greets Kate with a kiss and after that they are on their way.

TBH….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-----* means text meassage


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut if you don't want to read don't read ^^

“So how was your day?” Kate asks while she drives away from the school.  
“It has been okay, I just wanted it to end tho” She smiles and looks out of the car window.  
They sit in silence until they reach the house and Kate stops the car.  
Erica jumps out of the car and walks up to the door.  
Kate joins her and opens the door and let’s Erica in.  
Erica knows exactly where they are going and walks up the stairs to Kate’s room.

The room smells exactly like Kate and it is comforting for her. She moans quietly.  
“You are already moaning and we haven't even started yet” Kate smirks.  
Erica turns around and looks at Kate. She grins.  
“Of course not. You know I always wait for you”  
She sits down on Kate’s bed and takes off her jacket.  
Kate walks over to the bed and crawls on top of Erica.  
“Is that so” She grins and starts kissing Erica’s neck.

Erica moves her neck to give Kate more space.  
“Hmm Kate” Erica strips Kate from her jacket and moves her hands over Kate’s back down to her ass.  
Kate smirks and looks into Erica’s eyes. She kisses Erica.  
Erica kisses back and opens her lips for Kate.  
Erica moves her hands into Kate’s jeans pockets and pulls out a knife.

She breaks the kiss. Erica raises her eyebrow at Kate.  
“Really, why?” Kate giggles.  
“Protection~” She takes the knife and throws it onto the floor.  
Kate goes back to kissing Erica, she slowly moves her hands over Erica’s hips.  
Erica moans quietly and pushes her body up against Kate’s.  
Kate moves back to her neck and starts biting her neck.  
Erica growls lightly and arches her back.  
Kate smirks wickedly and moves her hands under Erica’s shirt.  
Erica feels her eyes bleed into yellow, she closes them quickly.  
Kate keeps on moving her hands and moves them over her breasts.  
“Show me Erica, show me your wolf” She whispers into Erica’s ear.  
Erica slowly opens her eyes and looks into Kate’s.  
Kate smirks and licks Erica’s neck.  
“God baby, you are so beautiful”  
Erica smiles and melts into the bed.  
She moves her hands into Kate’s pants and slowly starts moving her fingers against Kate’s panties.  
Kate moans and bites her own lip.  
Erica smirks and puts some pressure on her fingers which makes Kate moan even more.  
Kate grabs Erica’s shirt and rips it off of Erica.  
Kate attacks Erica’s chest with kisses and love bites.  
“Ahh Kate” Erica moans and arches her back.  
Erica rips through Kate’s shirt with her nails shredding it and throw it away.  
“Kate take your pants off” Kate smirks and moves away from Erica.  
She pulls her pants off only standing in her underwear in front of Erica.  
Erica licks her lips and looks at Kate up and down.  
She pulls her skirt off and lays down in only her underwear.  
Kate lays down beside Erica.  
Erica climbs on to Kate’s lap and starts kissing Kate’s neck.  
Kate moves her hands over Erica’s back up to her bra, were she pulls it off letting Erica’s breast free from their prison.  
Erica moves away from Kate’s neck and throws her head back letting her hair fall down over her back.  
Kate moves up and kisses from Erica’s stomach to her breasts.  
She moves her hands under Erica’s panties and grabs her ass.  
Erica takes off Kate’s bra and ranks her nails over Kate’s back.  
“Kate, please hurry”  
Kate smirks and pulls Erica’s panties down.  
She throws them away in the far way of the room and moves down between Erica’s legs.  
Kate moves her tongue against Erica’s pussy and purrs.  
Erica throws her head back and moans.  
“Kate!”

Kate smirks and looks up at Erica.  
“You taste just like fucking candy little wolf”  
Kate goes back to in between Erica’s legs  
Erica moves her hand over Kate’s back down to her ass.  
She moves her fingers against Kate’s pussy and pushes them in.  
Kate moans against Erica’s pussy and the vibrations goes through Erica.  
Kate moves up against Erica’s body and kisses her deeply.  
She moves her fingers into Erica and curls them.  
Erica moves her fingers faster and Kate moans.  
Kate kisses Erica’s neck and pants.

Erica moans louder and feels herself getting closer.  
“K-Kate I am close”  
Kate smirks and moves closer to Erica’s ear.  
“Come for me babe” Kate lets her fangs come out and bites down on Erica’s neck.  
Erica moans loudly which sounds like a scream and comes.  
Kate moans and Erica moves her fingers faster which makes Kate come.  
Kate lays down beside Erica. Erica moves up to Kate and kisses her deeply.  
Kate smiles and lays her arm around Erica.  
Erica sighs happily and cuddles against Kate.  
She smiles and lays down with her head on Kate’s chest.  
Kate closes her eyes and calms down.  
Erica looks at her face and smiles.  
“I love you” She whispers carefully

TBH...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *---* Means text message

Erica wakes up and rubs her eyes.  
She sits up and stretches her back.  
She looks behind herself at Kate and smiles.  
Erica stops smiling and realise what she said yesterday.  
“No please don’t remeber” she whispers to herself.  
She takes a deep breath and moves over to Kate.  
Kate moves in her sleep.  
Erica smiles and moves her hand over Kate’s back.  
“Kitty wake up” She whispers in Kate’s ear.  
Kate shrugs and keeps sleeping.  
Erica smirks and sits down on Kate’s naked back.  
She moves herself up and down on her back.  
Erica smirks and moans.  
Kate groans and starts waking up  
“Erica what are you doing?”  
Kate turns around so Erica sits on top of her stomach.  
Erica smirks and kisses Kate’s lips  
Kate kisses back and moves her hands over Erica’s thigh  
Erica smiles and giggles.  
“I would like to wake up like this more often”  
Kate shrugs and moves her hands up along Erica’s waist.  
“Ready for another round?”  
Erica stops smiling.  
“You don’t remember what I said yesterday?”  
Kate shakes her head and pushes Erica down onto the bed.  
“Come on baby. I am horny” Kate smirks and laughs.  
Erica looks into Kate’s eyes and smiles.  
“Sur..”  
Erica’s phone rings and she grabs it.  
She answers it.  
“Hello” she says  
“Erica were are you? We have a pack meeting in less than 20 minutes” Derek says.  
“Oh fuck. I am sorry Derek”  
Kate looks darkly at Erica and smirks.  
She pushes her fingers in Erica’s pussy and starts moving them fast.  
Erica moans loudly into the phone.  
“Erica are you okay? What is going on?”  
Erica breaths heavy.  
“I-I am fine D-Derek” Kate curls her fingers and kisses Erica’s ear.  
Erica looks at Kate.  
“Please stop” she whispers to Kate.  
Kate smirks even wider and shakes her head.  
“I-I will call you later D-Derek”  
She hangs up the phone and throws it away.  
Kate bites down on Erica’s neck.  
Which trips Erica’s orgams and she comes.  
Kate takes her fingers out of Erica and whips them of on the bedsheet.  
Erica stands up and starts to put on her clothes.  
“Oh are you already leaving?” Kate asks and sits up on the bed.  
Erica looks at Kate and nobs.  
“Yes, I have to get home”  
Kate shrugs and looks out of her bedroom window.  
Erica grabs her stuff and leaves the Argent house.

When she finally is out of the house her tears starts coming but she whips them off.  
When she opens the door to the Hale house, Derek is right in her face.  
“Are you sleeping with Kate Argent!” He roars at Erica.  
Erica takes a step back and looks at Derek.  
She bows her head in shame. Derek grabs her arm and pulls her inside.  
“Do you know what she did to me! To us” He pushes Erica down on a couch.  
Derek moves so he stands with his back to Erica then when he turns around he looks back at her.  
“You are so ungra.. Are you crying” Erica let’s her tears out and hugs herself.  
Derek sits down beside her.  
“Erica what is wrong?” Erica hugs Derek’s neck and cries into his shoulders.  
Derek sits frozen and looks at Erica.  
Isaac comes running into the room and sees Erica.  
He sits down, grabs Erica and hugs her. Erica hugs him back tightly and burrows her head in his neck.  
Derek looks from Isaac to Erica.  
“What is going on?” Isaac glares at Derek and hugs Erica closer.  
“I am sorry Derek.. I-I won’t go back to her..” Erica cries from Isaac’s neck.  
Derek nods slowly and kisses Erica’s neck. Erica cries even harder.  
Derek looks at Isaac and furrows his brows.  
“We will talk later” with that he leaves the room.  
Isaac looks down at Erica.  
“Erica what happend?” Erica looks up at Isaac.  
“D-Derek caught us, A- And” She tries to whip her tears away.  
“And what? Erica please tell me?”  
Erica cries more. She hugs Isaac closer.  
“I told her my feelings and s-she ignored them. I love her Isaac”  
Isaac hugs Erica closer and pets her hair.  
“I am so sorry Erica” 

They sit in silence for a long time.  
Erica whips her eyes and let’s go off Isaac.  
“I will make the food today, you can relax”  
She walks out to the kitchen and starts grabbing ingredients for the dinner.  
When she has gathered everything she starts cooking the dinner.  
Peter comes into the kitchen and Erica looks at him.  
“Hi blondie, what are you making” He walks over to the stove.  
Erica looks at him and back to the dinner.  
“Spaghetti, what are you doing here”  
Peter snorts and leans against the counter.  
“How polite of you. I am trying to change my dear nephew's mind to let me live here”  
Erica looks back at Peter.  
“And why is that? To terrorise Derek even more”  
She throws the spaghetti into the boiling pot.  
“Personal reason. It will be easier for my entertainment if I live here”  
Peter smirks and Erica pushes him up against a capnet.  
“You better treat Isaac good or I will rip your throat out!” Her eyes bleeds into yellow.  
Peter growls and he’s eyes bleeds into blue.  
“I would never treat him less than a prince” Peter tilts his head and looks at Erica’s face.  
“What!” Erica snaps. Peter moves his hand against her face.  
“You are crying.. Has anything happened?”  
Erica let’s go off Peter and runs up the stairs to her room.  
She slams the door and grabs at her hair.  
She screams loudly and looks at her bed.  
She hears her phone and takes it.  
*When will you come back baby, I already miss you ;)*  
Erica throws the phone away and breaths heavy.  
She falls down to the floor and starts cramping.  
Oh fuck, she is having a seizure.  
The last thing she remembers is the door opening before everything turns black  
TBH….


	6. Chapter 6

Erica wakes up with screams surrounding her.  
She slowly opens her eyes and looks around.  
“Erica, are you okay? You had a seizure” Derek sits down beside Erica and lays his hand on Erica’s forehead.  
Erica shakes her head and slowly sits up  
“l-I am not supposed to have seizures anymore” Derek sighs and hugs Erica.  
“I know but you are safe and that is the only important thing”  
Erica looks around the room.  
“Where is Isaac?” she stands up slowly and looks at Derek.  
“He is at school, but don’t worry I called you in sick so you can rest today”  
Erica nods and lays down on her bed.  
She really wishes that Isaac will come home soon.  
She falls asleep into a dreamless world.

Erica wakes up by shouting and growls.  
She quickly sits up and looks around.  
She walks over to her window and looks outside.  
Kate! And Derek. Oh no.  
She runs downstairs and opends the door.  
“Derek! What is going on!”  
Derek looks back at Erica in full werewolf transformation.  
“Erica get back inside!”  
He turns back and growls at Kate.  
Erica looks at Kate who is also in full werejaguar transformation.  
She looks between Derek and Kate. And runs in between them.  
“Stop it both of you! Kate what are you doing here. Get lost”  
Kate looks at Erica.  
“I heard you were hurt. I had to see if you were okay.”  
Erica looks into Kate’s eyes.  
“I am fine, now get lost”  
She grabs Derek and walks into the house.  
When she lets go of Derek she runs up to her room once again and looks out of her window.  
Kate is still standing there but when she looks up at Erica’s window and she walks away.  
Erica sits down on her bed and stares out of the window. Waiting in secret for Kate to come back.

Erica is disturbed from her watching by a knock on her door.  
Isaac walks in and sits down beside Erica.  
He smiles sadly at her and hugs her.  
“I heard what happend, I am sorry”  
Erica moves closer to Isaac and hugs him.  
“I am okay. I just wish she would come running back but that never happened or ever will happen”  
Erica looks back out of the window. Isaac dose the same and sighs.  
“It’s a lacrosse game today so I won’t be home, will you be okay?”  
Erica looks up at him and nods.  
“Yes I will be fine” She hugs Isaac one more time before he stands up and leaves.  
Erica sighs and stand up after a while. She walks down the stairs and goes into the living room.  
Derek is reading a book on the couch and she decides to join him.  
She sits down far from Derek and looks at the floor.  
“You can sit closer you know” Derek looks at Erica.  
Erica nods and sits closer to Derek.  
Derek moves his arm around Erica’s waist and goes back to reading his book.  
Erica breaths quietly and looks at Derek.  
Derek looks back at Erica and lays his book down.  
He slowly kisses her lips. Erica kisses back.  
Derek moves his hands over Erica’s waist down to her hips.  
“Hmm I love your hips baby” she hears Kate’s voice.  
She breaks the kiss and looks at Derek.  
“I-I am sorry. I can’t” She stands up and walks over to the door.  
“Oh and Derek. Stiles likes you. You might want to give him a call”  
Erica walks up to her room and sighs.  
She lays down one last time and falls asleep.

 

School is eve more of an hell when Erica comes back.  
Rumores has spread and everyone is looking at her weirdly.  
But she is too tired to care. She walks over to her locker and opens it.  
Erica takes her books and walks to her next class.  
Her focus is nowhere to see. She is doodling in her text books.  
She misses Kate so much. When the class ends she walks to her next and so goes the rest day on.  
Finally the school bell ring and she is free.  
She walks out and onto the parking lot on her way home.  
Suddenly she gets a warm feeling and a familiar smell.  
Oh no.  
“Erica I need to talk to you” Kate starts walking over to Erica.  
Erica shakes her head.  
“NO! Leave me alone!”  
Kate shakes her head and keeps walking closer.  
“What is wrong with you? What did I do?”  
Erica widens her eyes.  
“What did you do! You did everything that was wrong!”  
Kate shakes her head confused at Erica.  
Erica growls.  
“I told you that I loved you!”  
Kate widens her eyes.  
“I-I didn’t”  
“You never listened, I hate you!”  
Erica screams and starts walking away.  
“Erica! I- I might like you too”  
Kate screams and stands frozen looking at Erica.  
Erica furrows her brows.  
“Screw you Kate!” She spits

TBH….


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it's for a build up so stay tuend

Erica doesn't walk home, she decides to walk in the woods for a while.  
“Erica! It doesn't look like you and your girlfriend had a long relationship” Jerk guy smirks and walks thowards Erica.  
Erica shakes her head and keeps walking.  
“Eh! I am talking to you, you bitch” The guy walks up and grabs Erica’s arms.  
Erica looks at him and growls.  
“Let go of me” She tries to pull her arms free but the guy holds her tightly.  
“Come on baby. Let’s have some fun” He puts Erica’s hands over his crotch.  
Erica growls and tries to free herself but fails again.  
Her strength is getting weaker and her head starts spinning.  
The guy starts kissing Erica’s neck.  
“N-No let go..” Erica cries but the guy keeps going.  
Suddenly a roar is heard all over the woods.  
Erica looks up where it came from and Kate stands on top of a hill.  
“Let her go. Now!” Kate growls.  
The guy holds Erica tighter and pushes his chest out.  
“What are you going to do about it”  
Kate walks over to them and looks into the guy's eyes.  
Suddenly she punshes him in the nose and catches Erica when she falls.  
“It’s okay.. Shhh Erica. Sleep”  
Erica feels everything turn black.

She wakes up by someone's heartbeat pounding in her ear.  
Erica looks up and looks at a sleeping Kate.  
Kate has water streaks down her cheeks like she has been crying.  
Erica sits slowly up and Kate wakes up immediately.  
“Hey calm down. You are going to hurt yourself”  
Erica looks at Kate then around the room. They are back in Kate’s room.  
“I don’t want to be here” She says and looks out the window.  
“Oh wow. Is that the thanks I get from saving you from getting raped?”  
Erica looks at Kate and frowns.  
“Why did you save me, I didn’t need your help”  
Erica stands up and starts walking to the door.  
She opens it to have Kate pushing it closed and forcing Erica to turn around.  
“Will you stop being a bitch and let me say something?”  
Erica growls at Kate.  
“You don’t get to..”  
“I love you okay!” Kate looks into Erica’s eyes  
Erica shakes her head.  
“I don’t belive..”  
“Well it’s the truth. I love you and this time it’s real. You changed me you idiot and I will keep following you until you understand”  
Erica widens her eyes at Kate. She never thought that Kate would ever say that.  
Kate kisses Erica aggressively and Erica kisses back.  
Kate hugs Erica closer by her waist.  
Suddenly Erica feels something wet slide down her face.  
She breaks the kiss to see Kate crying.  
“I know I have done some stupid shit. But I don’t want to fuck this up. I have something to change for” Erica takes Kate’s face in her hands and kisses her lightly.  
“I love you too Kitty” Erica smiles and Kate laughs slighly.  
“So we are okay?” Erica nods and hugs Kate closer.  
“But what about Derek? I mean he won’t accept us”  
Erica shakes her head and smiles.  
“Let’s not bother about this now” She takes Kate’s hand and walks over to Kate’s bed.  
They lays down facing each other.  
Kate kisses Erica’s face and holds her hand.  
Erica smiles and kisses Kate lightly.  
Kate grins.  
“I could wake up to this more often”  
Erica smiles and lays her forehead against Kate’s

TBH….


	8. Chapter 8

Kate has fallen asleep and Erica is stroking her face lightly.  
This must be one of the best days in her life.  
She kisses Kate’s face and sits up.  
Kate groans in her sleep.  
Erica giggles and she stands up slowly.  
She grabs her phone and looks at it.  
*Erica be safe. If she does anything just call me // Isaac*   
Erica smiles and lays her phone down.  
She looks outside of the bedroom window.  
She smiles and sighs happily.  
“Mm.. Erica” Erica looks back at Kate.  
Kate lays on her stomach and looks at Erica.  
Erica walks over to Kate and lays down beside her.  
Kate grabs Erica by her waist and cuddles closer to her.  
“Hmm.. You smell so good. I love you”  
Erica smiles and strokes Kate’s hair.  
Kate purrs like a cat. Erica smirks.  
“So you really are a cat, Kitty?” she grins.  
Kate groans and pushes Erica lightly.  
“Shut up” she groans and buries her face in Erica’s neck.  
Erica smiles and holds Kate closer.  
“I want to tell Derek about us” she says.  
Kate looks at Erica and furrow her brows.  
“Why would you want to do that? He will never accept us and will most likely kill me then lock you in his basement” Erica shakes her head and sits up.  
“Please Kate. He means a lot to me. And you mean a lot to me. Don’t make me choose”  
Kate groans and lays down on her back.  
She looks up on the roof. And she nods.  
“Sure, we can try”  
Erica smiles and kisses Kate. She moves so she staddle Kate’s waist and grins.  
“Thank you” She kisses Kate’s cheeks.  
Kate grins and moves her hands over Erica’s waist.  
“Let’s go out today. On a date to the club”  
Erica raises her eyebrows and tilts her head confused.  
“Date? I have never been on a date” She bows her head in shame.  
Kate holds Erica’s hands and smiles.  
“I am happy to be your first”  
Erica laughs. She looks into Kate’s eyes and kisses her slowly.  
Kate kisses back and grins. She moves her hands over Erica’s waist down to her ass.  
Erica breaks the kiss and smirks at Kate.  
“Hmm are you already horny” Kate smirks and squeezes Erica’s ass.  
Erica grins and stands up.  
“Let’s get ready for the club” she grins

Erica has been smart to put some clothes at Kate’s place.  
And fortunately she has the best outfit at her place.  
Erica grins and puts the outfit on. Which contains of a low neck tank top and a short mini skirt.  
She walks out of the bathroom and Kate’s eyes is on her right away  
“That skirt is short on purpose baby, just for me” Kate smirks and purrs.  
Erica grins and hugs Kate’s waist.  
“Of course kitty~ Only for you” Erica grins and kisses Kate.  
Kate grins and squeezes Erica’s ass.  
She takes Erica’s hand and they walk outside to Kate’s car.  
Erica sits down inside and holds Kate’s hand while she drives.

When they finally reach the club, Erica takes a deep breath.  
“It’s going to be fine. And you are drop dead gorgeous” Kate smirks and stops the car.  
Erica smiles and steps out of the car.  
Kate joins her and holds Erica around her waist.  
They walk into the club and grins.  
Erica looks around and sees Scott, Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Stiles and Peter.  
Wow what a surprise that Peter is here, he must really love Isaac.  
Erica looks at Kate. Kate meets her eyes and nods.  
They walk over to the gang. Isaac meets Erica’s eyes and smiles widely.  
“Hi guys” Erica smiles and hugs Isaac.  
Allison looks at Erica and smiles then at Kate.  
“Kate what are you doing here?”  
Allison hugs Kate and Kate hugs back.  
“I am actually here with my girlfriend”  
Allison looks confused at Kate and looks around.  
“Who?” she asks,  
Kate smirks at Erica and points at her.  
Everyone gets silence and looks shocked at Kate.  
Isaac screams in joy and hugs Erica.  
“Oh my god, congratulations” Erica smiles and hugs Isaac back.  
“Thank you Isaac. We just need to tell Derek next”  
Stiles runs up and kisses Erica’s face.  
“I am so happy for you Catwoman. Oh but wait you are the cat’s woman now” Stiles smirks and Erica slaps him on top of his head. And laughs.  
Kate grins and walks up behind Erica and hugs her waist.  
Scott stands with his mouth hanging open and Allison smiles at them.  
Erica suddenly feels a strong presence behind them.  
She turns around and sees Derek.  
His eyes is red and his claws is out.  
“Derek step back. I love Kate and will not let you hurt her” Erica growls.  
Derek looks between her and Kate. Kate stands up straight and looks right into Derek’s eyes.  
“Are you happy Erica” Erica looks at Derek and nods.  
He looks at Kate and furrows his brows.  
“Hurt her and I will kill you”  
Kate shifts her eyes and holds Erica closer.  
“The same goes to you”  
She growls at Derek.  
Derek nods and grabs Stiles. He drag Stiles onto the dance floor.  
Erica grins and kisses Kate deeply

TBH....


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut, don't read if you don't like. For the rest enjoy it

Kate grabs Erica and pulls her out to the dancefloor.  
Erica laughs and moves closer to Kate.  
She slowly starts dancing against Kate.  
Kate moves a knee in between Erica’s legs. Erica grins and grinds against Kate’s thigh.  
Kate groans and grabs Erica’s hips.  
“Are you trying to turn me on right now or are you really just that oblivious”  
Kate smirks and bites Erica’s neck. Erica laughs and rolls her neck.  
Kate moves her hands up and down Erica’s waist.  
They dance together for a long while. Kissing eachother and whispers dirty nonsense to each other.  
Kate grabs Erica’s ass and moves her face closer to Erica’s.  
“Let’s blow this and go home. To play some”  
Erica grins and nods. They walk hand in hand out of the club.

They rush home and Erica runs up the stairs to Kate’s room.  
Kate grins and walks after Erica.  
Erica throws off her dress and lays down on the bed.

Kate opens her door and smirks at Erica.  
She stalks over to Erica and sits on her knees between Erica’s spread legs.  
“Aww did you dress up in your best underwear for me~”  
Kate leans over Erica so that her face is right in front of Erica’s.  
She looks into Erica’s eyes and kisses her deeply.  
Kate moves her kisses from Erica’s lips to her neck and up to her ear.  
“Turn around babe” she whispers.  
Erica grins and rolls over, so she lays on her stomach.  
Kate leans over Erica’s back and starts kissing her shoulders.  
“You are so sexy baby” Kate kisses down to the middle of Erica’s back.

Erica moans and arches her back up against Kate.  
“Hmm Kate.. Feels so nice” she looks over her shoulder at Kate.  
Kate grins and moves her hands over Erica’s ass.  
“Hmm you really did dress up for me. These are really sexy”  
She moves her hands against Erica’s panties.  
Kate smirks and slaps Erica’s ass.  
Erica moans and pushes her ass up against Kate’s hands.  
Kate let’s go off Erica and starts taking off her own clothes.  
When Kate is out of her clothes and only have her underwear on, she goes back to lean over Erica.  
Kate bites Erica’s neck and grinds against Erica’s ass.  
Erica groans and moves her ass back against Kate’s thrusts.  
She feels herself starting to get wet.  
“Ahh Kate..” she whispers.  
Kate grins and undoes Erica’s bra. She throws it on the floor.  
“I brought us something to play with” Kate grins.  
Erica turns around and looks up at Kate.  
She takes of Kate’s bra and moves her hands over Kate’s breast.  
Erica pinches Kate’s nipples and Kate groans.  
Erica smirks and leans up forwards Kate.  
And takes Kate’s right nipple into her mouth and bites lightly on it.  
Kate throws her head back and groans loudly.  
Erica moves her other hand to pinch Kate’s other nipple.  
“Hmm Erica” Kate moves her hands into Erica’s hair.  
Erica let’s go of Kate’s nipples and looks up at Kate.  
She flips them around and straddles Kate’s waist.  
Erica smirks and grinds against Kate.

“Are you putting on a show for me, pup”  
Kate smirks and puts her arms behind her head.  
Erica nods and moves her hands up into her own hair.  
She grinds slower and moans quietly.  
Erica moves her hands over her chest down to her panties.  
She moves her hand into her own underwear and slowly starts moving her fingers against her clitories.  
Erica moans loudly and looks at Kate. Kate eyes shifts to green and looks predatory at her.  
Erica smirks and pulls of her underwear. She grinds her pussy against Kate’s stomach.  
“Enjoying this Kitty?” Kate smirks and nods.  
Erica smirks and takes off Kate’s underwear. Kate is wet and Erica grins.  
“Wanna fuck me kitty” Erica grabs her own breasts and pinches her own nipples.  
Kate growls and rolls them over.  
“You are in this deep now pup” She grins and pushes her fingers into Erica.  
She starts moving them right away with a fast speed.

Erica arches her back and moans.  
“K-Kate.. Please. More” she moans and Kate smirks.  
“Oh no honey, you had your fun. Now it’s my turn”  
Kate bites Erica’s nipples and Erica groans.  
Erica starts breathing more heavy.  
“Baby your pussy is so wet~ And it is all mine”  
Kate takes her finger out of Erica and moves slightly so she can reach under the bed.  
“Look, this is what I got for you” Kate shows Erica a strapon.  
Erica widens her eyes and smirks. She spreads her legs.  
“Take me then~” Erica flashes her eyes yellow.  
Kate groans and puts on the strapon. She moves so that she is right between Erica’s legs.  
“Ready?” she asks. Erica nods and looks into Kate’s eyes.  
Kate pushes the dildo inside of Erica and they both moan.  
“Hmm Kate.. Feels so nice.. Move” Kate grins and slowly starts moving.  
Erica moans loudly and arches her back.  
“Faster please.. Kate” Kate smirks and starts moving faster.  
Kate moans and lays her head beside Erica’s neck.  
“Hmm.. Erica” Kate moves faster and faster.  
Erica’s breath hitches and she groans loudly.  
Her nails comes out and she claws at Kate’s back in pleasure.  
Kate’s fangs comes out and she moans.

Erica looks at her.  
“I-I am close.. Kate” She arches her back and her fangs comes out as well.  
Erica looks into Kate’s eyes.  
“M-Mark me”  
Kate smirks and bites down on Erica’s neck.  
Erica arches her back one more time and screams when she comes.  
She bites down on Kate’s neck and that trips Kate over the edge.  
She comes and falls down beside Erica.  
Kate throws the strapon off and Erica crawls and lays down ontop of Kate.

“I didn’t know you liked it hard Kitty. That gives me some inspiration”  
Erica grins. Kate rolls her eyes and looks into Erica’s eyes.  
She kisses Erica slowly and licks her lips.  
Erica opens her lips and rolls her tongue against Kate’s  
She breaks the kiss and cuddles against Kate.  
“I love you” she says.  
Kate takes Erica’s hand into her own and closes her eyes.  
“I love you too”


End file.
